Should You Go First
by Queen Antigone
Summary: This can be read with or without "Why the Caged Bird Sings". I want opinions on this, so please R/R!


Author's Note: This poem-fic can be read alone or as a companion to "Why the Caged Bird Sings." The poem in this fic is "Should You Go First" by A. K. Rowswell. I want everyone's opinion on this, so please read and review. I accept flames as long as they are calm and reasonable. This goes out to Claire Hunter because she liked "WTCBS" so much—and I hope this lives up to her expectations. Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Reboot nor do I own any of A. K. Rowswell's work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Guardian 452, better known to his friends as Bob, died 74 years ago this week.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A 97-year-old Dot Matrix sat in a secluded section of Floating Point Park. It was high atop a grassy hill, surrounded by beautiful weeping willow trees. If one looked in one direction, one could see the entire city of Mainframe. If one looked in the opposite direction, one looked out into the energy sea and the horizon. Today Dot sat looking out to the sea, thinking. She knew it would soon be her time to leave this world, and she felt that a bit of contemplation about her life and future was in order.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Should you go first and I remain  
  
To walk the road alone,  
  
I'll live in memory's garden, dear,  
  
With happy days we've known.  
  
In Spring I'll wait for roses red,  
  
When fades the lilac blue,  
  
In early Fall, when brown leaves call  
  
I'll catch a glimpse of you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dot stood and began to walk about the area while in thought. The system was in good hands; she had long ago begun training the new Command.com. Her businesses were all in order, nothing to worry about there. Dot paused as she looked down and saw a pretty light blue flower growing amid the tall grasses. She smiled as she remembered the first day she had met Bob and seen that handsome color. It never ceased to amaze her how even small things in the world around her made her think of him. Especially in autumn when the leaves turned. Their caramel-brown color reminded her so much of his wonderful eyes. At first she had hated this—everywhere she turned was a reminder of the unfairness of life: that he was gone, that they would not share a life together as they should have. However, over time she grew to love it—it was as if the world was a living memory of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Should you go first and I remain  
  
For battles to be fought,  
  
1.1 Each thing you've touched along the way  
  
Will be a hallowed spot.  
  
I'll hear your voice, I'll see your smile,  
  
Though blindly I may grope,  
  
The memory of your helping hand  
  
Will buoy me on with hope.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Startling Dot out of her reverie was the monotone voice stating "Warning. Incoming Game." She shook her head and started to walk again. Another thing that reminded her of Bob. Encounters with those first few users and neo- virals without him had been difficult. But when things really got troublesome, Dot could feel him with her, helping to lead her (and others) to safety. As Dot continued to stroll, she remembered one evening, about a week after Bob's death, how she went to his apartment How as she had walked in the door, she had expected him to be right there to greet her. How she had walked around the apartment, in and out of every room, talking to him, breathing him in, and feeling him all around her. How she had even sat in his car and tried to start it, and how she had laughed when it had started perfectly. How she had then laid down in his bed and cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Should you go first and I remain  
  
To finish with the scroll,  
  
No length'ning shadows shall creep in  
  
To make this life seem droll.  
  
We've known so much of happiness,  
  
We've had our cup of joy,  
  
And memory is one gift of God  
  
That death cannot destroy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dot stopped and again looked out to the horizon. Yes, her life had been good and she had been blessed, she decided, with some exceptions. After Bob's death, Dot had vowed to live life the way he had—not flying-by-the- seat-of your-pants necessarily, but bringing joy, light, and life to others, and yes, taking some risks along the way. Dot's life, while not always exciting, was never boring. 'Still, it would have been better with you there', she thought, as she had many times. She sighed and followed that thought as usual with, 'There's no use thinking that way', and added, 'What we had was good. For a time, we were happy. And I've had this living memory of him all around me. Some people aren't that lucky.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Should you go first and I remain,  
  
One thing I'd have you do:  
  
Walk slowly down that long, lone path,  
  
For soon I'll follow you.  
  
I'll want to know each step you take  
  
That I may walk the same,  
  
Dot looked down at her watch and saw that more time had passed than she had thought. It was time for her to get back down to the principal office to run some checks on Baudway Sector. She looked once more up into the beautiful blue sky and said softly, "Stay Frosty, Bob. I'll be joining you soon." As if in answer, the sun moved from behind some clouds and shone warmly down upon her.  
  
2 For some day down that lonely road  
  
You'll hear me call your name.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
